CSI: Las Vegas Season 14, Episode 19 The Fallen
by thementalist2
Summary: A short prediction I came up with after seeing this episode's summary. When the team travels to Hawthorne, California to investigate a murder, things are fine until a hostage situation distracts the team. This allows someone to kidnap a member of the Crime Lab and hold him for ransom. Will he be rescued? Please R&R!


This is my prediction on what is going to happen on CSI 14x19, titled "The Fallen," which airs April 2nd.

Summary: D.B. Russell is taken hostage after a teenager opens fire in a police station.

I do not own CSI, CBS does. (I made up the kidnappers names and they belong to me.)

This story is also in Spanish, titled "CSI: investigación de la escena del crimen, Temporada 14, episodio 19 - "Los caídos."

Please rate & review!

**Prologue: **

D.B. awoke in a cold, dark room. He felt a cloth come over his mouth once he was inside the house and instantly, the chloroform knocked him out. He discovered that his hands were handcuffed and was completely alone. He remembered drinking his coffee and listening to CSI Greg Sanders tell him the latest discoveries at the Hawthorne Police Station. He heard Brass shouting and the next thing he knew, he began losing his vision and fell unconscious on the floor.

The door opened and a teenager, about 16 or 17, walked in, carrying a syringe.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" D.B. asked the teenager.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok. You'll know soon enough," the teenager said, giving D.B. another dose of sodium pentothal, and causing him to black out.

**Six hours earlier: **

Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor D.B. Russell was sitting in his office, drinking his second cup of coffee when he spotted Lab Tech Greg Sanders rapping some Juicy J song as he worked on analyzing the photos from the crime scene. The Supervisor hated rap, so he walked into the lab and found Greg's Beats Audio stereo and shut off the song.

"What the-?" Greg spun around and saw his Supervisor standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "I was working, Russell, I thought I would play some music to pass the time."

"What were you even singing? I didn't even understand half the song," Russell said.

"I was listening to Juicy J. He's a famous rapper, and I enjoy his music."

"Well, if you want to listen to him, please turn it down. I don't personally enjoy it," the Supervisor said before returning to his office. Just then, the phone rang.

"Russell."

"D.B, it's Brass. We've got a 419 at the Hawthorne Police Department," the homicide detective said.

"Alright, I'll tell the team. Where are you?"

"About to enter the lab."

"Ok, see you in a minute." He pressed a button on the intercom phone and told his team about the 419 in Hawthorne.

**Two hours later: **

D.B. and the team arrived at the station. Greg and his fiancée Morgan Brody began taking pictures of the body which belonged to the DNA tech.

"Where can I find the coffee beans?" D.B. asked the HPD Supervisor. The coffee pot was empty and D.B. was having trouble finding the beans.

"The first cabinet beside the fridge, behind the cookies," she said.

Greg had joined D.B. in the break room to tell him about the body of the DNA tech. However, Brass began yelling, "Teen with a gun, hostage situation!"

However, D.B. was having trouble keeping up with Greg on the way to the lobby.

"Go on, Greg. I can't run right now; I seem to be having a shortness of breath."

D.B. suddenly realized that something was wrong. He was starting to lose his balance and had to grab onto the counter to prevent himself from falling. His vision was spinning. A man began walking towards him, but D.B. kept seeing more than one person.

"Are you alright, sir?" the man said. D.B. recognized him as the Hair and Fiber CSI. "You seem to be losing your vision and balance."

D.B. realized that he had been drugged, and it was causing him to become weaker and weaker by the minute.

"You're suffering the effects of a sedative," the CSI said.

"You… You…what did you put in the beans?" D.B. asked.

"Like I said, it's a sedative."

"Brass… Br.." D.B. started, but the drug took effect and caused him to pass out on the floor.

The CSI picked up his phone and dialed his best friend.

"BRO! GET IN HERE NOW, I GOT HIM!" The Hair and Fiber CSI shouted into the phone, but not loud enough for Brass and everyone else to arrive.

Two minutes later, the Chemicals CSI walked into the break room and saw D.B, unconscious.

"Mission accomplished. Now, let's get out of here before anyone notices that he's missing," the Chemicals CSI said.

Both men bound and gagged D.B, and put him in the trunk of a car waiting outside the police station.

**About 15 minutes later:**

D.B awoke to blackness. He discovered that his hands were tied behind his back and something sticky covered his mouth. He tried to reach his cell phone in his back pocket, but it was unfortunately just out of reach. He felt something sharp poke his finger and tried to cut himself free, but he heard a car door slamming shut. The trunk door was opened and the tape was removed. The Supervisor lost all chances of trying to call for help or escape when one of the CSI's said some threatening words. He lost his chance of escaping when a gun was pressed into his chest.

"One scream out of you, Supervisor, and it's your last! Your team can't save you now; they're too busy trying to calm the insane teenager down. No one will know you're missing until a few hours has gone by and you're not answering their calls," the Chemicals CSI said.

"Bro, I just found a cell phone in the trunk," the friend said. "We might need a plan B."

"Smash the stupid phone and get him inside before someone calls the police, you idiot!"

The Hair and Fiber CSI smashed D.B's cell phone, and forced him into a house two blocks away. They handcuffed him to the bed and left him there to adjust to his new surroundings.

**Hawthorne Police Department, one hour later:**

Brass and the team successfully arrested the teen. However, CSI Sara Sidle had gone into the break room to tell Russell that the hostage situation was over, but found no sign of her Supervisor.

"Hey, Brass, have you seen Russell?" she asked.

"No, not for a couple hours, why?" he said.

"Russell isn't here and he's not answering his phone."

"What? He was negotiating with the teen, wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't. Greg, have you seen D.B?"

"No, I haven't. He was complaining of shortness of breath, but he told me to join you guys. I haven't seen him since then," the lab tech replied.

"Where could he have gone?"

**A House in Hawthorne, 20 minutes later: **

D.B awoke in a cold, dark room. He felt a cloth come over his mouth once he was inside the house and instantly, the chloroform knocked him out. He discovered that his hands were handcuffed and was completely alone. He remembered drinking his coffee and listening to Greg tell him the latest discoveries at the Hawthorne Police Station. He heard Brass shouting and the next thing he knew, he began losing his vision and fell unconscious on the floor.

The door opened and a teenager, about 16 or 17, walked in, carrying a syringe.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" D.B. asked the teenager.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok. You'll know soon enough," the teenager said, giving D.B. another dose of sodium pentothal, and causing him to black out.

Once the Supervisor had fallen unconscious, the teen and CSIs wrote a ransom letter to the team, demanding that they hand over a million dollars or D.B. was never going to see the light of day again.

The Chemicals CSI dumped cold water on D.B. to wake him up.

"Hey, cut it out!" he snapped, clearly not enjoying the moment.

"Well, how else was I supposed to wake you up? Waiting for the drug's effect to wear off?"

"That would have been better."

"Your team is going to have to pay us a lot of money to get you back. My friend is already delivering the package to the Police Department."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If you want to know why this is all happening, it will earn you five minutes of torture with fire," the CSI threatened.

"Never mind," Russell replied.

**Hawthorne Police Department, 30 minutes later:**

"How are you not convinced that D.B. was kidnapped?" Sara snapped at Brass.

"He's only been missing for a few hours, at most. If he doesn't show up in the next hour, then I will consider abduction," Brass replied.

Greg walked into the conference room with a grim look on his face. He was carrying an envelope.

"Why the look, Sanders?" Brass asked.

"Well, I just went outside for a minute to get some fresh air, and I found this on your car, Jim."

"Me? But why the look?"

"A, it doesn't have a return address, and B, it's about Russell."

Brass took the envelope and opened it. A flash drive fell onto the counter.

"Oh no," Sara gasped, trying to erase memories of her friend Nick's kidnapping. He had been abducted from a crime scene and several hours later received a flash drive containing a message. The team had to pay a million dollars ransom in 12 hours or Nick was dead.

Brass plugged the flash drive into a computer and a few seconds later, a message appeared:

**One million dollars in the next 18 hours or you will never see your Supervisor again. Drop off the money at the corner of Rosecrans and Aviation Blvd. I will be holding a glow stick. Come alone if you want to see him alive again. **

**Corner of Hawthorne and Rosecrans, 18 hours later:**

Brass had a bag of money in his hand, and his gun in the other. He was preparing to shoot the perpetrator after handing over the money and flying him back to Vegas to be put in jail. The homicide detective had Sara, Greg, Nick, and several police officers hiding in the bushes, waiting to make their move. Brass saw a glowing purple light a few feet away. Someone stood up and walked towards Brass.

"I have your money. We just want D.B. back," Brass said to the unknown person.

"Good. Now, hand it over slowly and my friend will release him," the figure replied.

Brass slowly handed the bag to the perpetrator.

"Amigo, bring him out, it's done. We got the money," the person said to his friend. He returned a minute later with the Supervisor, who was looking very scared. As soon as D.B. was released, Sara and the other CSIs took out the kidnappers.

Greg handcuffed the Chemicals CSI, John, and Sara handcuffed the Hair and Fiber CSI, Gabriel.

"John Williams and Gabriel Jones, you are under arrest for kidnapping a CSI. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law."

Two weeks later, life returned to normal, and the kidnappers were sentenced to life in prison without parole. However, the second teenager escaped, but was later arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison. 


End file.
